


After we’re done give me aspirin

by implicit_despair



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional pain, F/M, Major Spoilers, Post-Canon, lots of ‘fuck’ because fuyuhiko is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicit_despair/pseuds/implicit_despair
Summary: The simulation is over, just as they had hoped for, but not everything can be forgotten so easily.[END GAME SPOILERS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so the title is from the song “aspirin” by phoebe ryan (which you should listen to btw) and is interpreted as wanting a lover to do “damage” and after give them aspirin which is a pain killer. now this “damage” can mean one of two things, emotionally, or really hard sex (not kidding). i was listening to this song and thought it would be a good fit for this story as both relationships are going through a hard time (peko & gundham being in the capsules). this reflects in fuyuhiko‘s and sonia’s actions as both survivors are loving someone who is possibly dead and it’s taking them through an emotional rollercoaster. the title “after we’re done give me aspirin” is a direct line from the song and in this case it means that after the hell they went through in the simulation their aspirin is their loved ones waking up.
> 
> or you can interpret it as “fuyuhiko and sonia need more meds”

Fuyuhiko paced around in his cabin, he had a bouquet of roses in his hand, and was swearing under his breath making sure the others couldn’t hear him. It was only a few weeks after the simulation and everyone was still a little jittery from the events that had happened. Today Fuyuhiko would visit the capsules where the others who had died in the program were held, but still in sleep. Makoto had been rushing all around the island, making sure everything was okay before he left in a few days. The survivors had reassured him that they would take care of the capsules and besides, Makoto and the others could control them from their other headquarters. The capsules would open by themselves as the survivors woke up after AI Hajime/Izuru would end their imaginary world, so the only maintenance needed on a daily basis was checking the generator that kept the simulation running.

He stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath, he decided he had to stop wasting his time and final face her. _Fuck_. Fuyuhiko and the others hadn’t been able to see them since the simulation; as soon as they woke up they were immediately sent to the hospital where they eventually recovered all their memories and personalities.

_*KNOCK KNOCK*_

“Fuyuhiko? It’s Sonia.”

The gangster sighed and made an effort to open the door. Sonia stood outside wearing a tank top and blue jeans, quite a difference from what she wore during the simulation. Sonia smiled.

“The outfit is different, I must assume that was your first thought. But don’t fret, I can still be an efficient helper in casual department store jeans.”

“Like I said you couldn’t,” he scoffed, “what are you doing here anyways?”

She clasped her hands together in a cheerful way, “Picking you up of course! Seems like the others are busy in inventory, I thought you might want to go visit the capsules.” Her eyes wandered down to the roses he was holding in his hand, they were fresh from the garden so the uncut thorns started to dig into his skin from grasping it too hard.

“I’d rather go alone,” he replied in a harsh tone and began to shut the door but before it could shut fully, Sonia swiftly slid her foot between the door and Fuyuhiko. He looked up at her, he was surprised but concealed it with a annoyed expression.

“You’re not the only one who’s hurting, Fuyuhiko.”

Fuyuhiko loosened his grip on the bouquet, he nodded hesitantly, almost as if it was admitting defeat.

— —

The hallway leading to the room with the capsules had been fastened with multiple metal detectors, the pair having to stop multiple times due to Sonia’s jewellery. Once they were past the detectors, the end of the hallway held an large metal door. Beside it, was a small keypad with some sort of card detector next to it. Sonia walked up to it confidentially and took out a small white card out of her pocket. She tapped it on the reader and was prompted to enter a small set of numbers afterwards. When Sonia stepped back, they heard a small click before the whole door swung inwards.

Sonia was the first the step into the room, like she knew what she was doing when in reality both of them were fucking scared. Fuyuhiko shortly followed, the room wasn’t as big as he remembered. The capsules were all set up in a circle around a generator like machine. Each of the capsules were still closed except for the ones they had been in. He glanced at Sonia who had already pulled up a chair beside Gundham’s capsule. She was simple sitting beside him, not saying a thing or making a sound. Almost like giving him a moment of silence even if he wasn’t dead, well, _completely_ dead.

Before settling down, Fuyuhiko decided to make a round around the room, passing by everyone one at a time.

_Nagito, Ibuki, Mikan, Teruteru, Togami, Nekomaru, Mahiru, Gundham, Hiyoko…_

He stopped at Hiyoko’s capsule. She was taller than she was in the simulation, and definitely looked more mature. Fuyuhiko remembered her face the day he came back from the hospital. He knew she was a fucking bitch, but that time, she had a reason to. She had lost her best, her only, friend because of a stupid fucking game. Because of those pictures. Why was his sister covered in blood? Why couldn’t he fucking remember?

He turned around and slammed his empty fist into the wall, it was made out of cold metal yet the pain turned into numbness which turned into the dry blood collecting in his fist. Sonia remained silent, only moving her eyes slightly in his direction to acknowledge his pain.

Fuyuhiko shook his hand off and walked over to the next capsule. Peko’s.

He pulled a chair from wall and sat down next to her capsule. She wore a hospital gown like dress, her hair now free from their braids and almost at her waist. Her eyes were closed softly as if she were sleeping. But this time, she wasn’t sleeping at her own will.

Fuyuhiko placed the roses right beside her capsule. She looked peaceful despite what she had went through in the simulation. He couldn’t have imagined what she last saw, him maybe, the splatter of blood? Or perhaps she closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

He placed his head on the capsule, careful not to put his whole weight on it. He could hear the door open again but didn’t care enough to lift his head up and see who it was. _She wouldn’t have ended up like this if it wasn’t for fucking me to fuck things up fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckf_ uckfuckfuck.

He could feel a tear drop from his eyes. It landed on the capsule, which was rounded, and finally fell onto his lap. He wasn’t bothered by the singular wet spot on his pants, in fact, he wasn’t bothered much these days. Fuyuhiko just wanted peace, he wanted to hope. It almost felt weird to hope again. But wherever hope is, despair is.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you Trixeena for suggesting this! i wasn’t originally going to do this chapter but i didn’t want to just skip to the part where she wakes up cause then i felt it would be too rushed. in that case, here is my idea of peko’s imaginary world~

The smell of fresh coffee and croissants lingered throughout the street. Pedestrians walked quickly, most on their phones, on the sidewalks. It was almost 7 in the morning, and as with all weekday mornings, people were in a rush to get to work. The sun had just started to rise, the sky currently being a dim gray with small hints of illumination. His target stood by the door of the small cafe, wearing a gray pantsuit. Her hair, neatly divided into two braids, fell past her shoulders and to her waist. She held a small briefcase. Her date was due to meet her soon.

_How boring._

He had appeared sitting on a barstool in the cafe where he got a good view of the window, a small cup of coffee lay in front of him. He checked his watch, exactly 7 am. There Fuyuhiko appeared, wearing a pinstriped suit on top of a white button up, his eyepatch nowhere to be seen. He walked up to her and they both walked in together. They sat in one of the back corner tables opposite each other. She set the briefcase on the table, opened it, and turned it to him. He grinned, closed the briefcase and set it near his feet. He turned back to her who was gesturing to a waitress to come. After a few attempts, a waitress, no older than them, came walking up to them with a genuine smile on her face. She took out a small notepad and a pen.

“Welcome to Usami Cafe! What may I get you today?”

“Two of your finest coffee please,” replied Fuyuhiko in a harsh and stern voice as if he were her boss. “Make it quick too, fuckin’ hate it when cafes take a long time just pouring a cup.”

The waitress quickly scribbled down their order and smiled again, “Of course, right away sir.” And she took off to take another customer's order. Fuyuhiko smirked.

“Oi, Peko.”

“Young master?”

He scoffed and looked around the cafe, “You don’t need to call me that anymore ya know? We’re in moving together next week, so you should get use to calling me Fuyuhiko.”

She nodded, and swallowed. She couldn’t recall the last time she had called him by his first name, it’s always been ‘young master’, nothing else. It still took some time to get used to seeing them as equals, despite their relationship status he was still a Kuzuryu and her his hitman. It was even hard leaning in for their first kiss, they had both wanted it so badly yet it almost felt wrong to kiss someone who’s been told to be your master. “Oh, okay,” she paused and fiddled with the end of her braids, “Fuyuhiko.”

He laughed, “See? Wasn’t that hard was it?”

“Yeah, not that hard.”

_Young love, how boring._

He had finished his cup of coffee before they had ordered, but he still sat down on the barstool. His hand formed a gun like shape and he began to examine it from all angles with little interest as if to do something other than watch the couple converse.

The waitress came by their table and set two cups of coffee down swiftly before heading over to the counter, where the self proclaimed ‘World Destroyer’ sat. With his hand like a gun, he simply aimed it at the boy, and at will, shot him.

With Fuyuhiko’s small frame, he fell without a sound on the hardwood floor. The other customers didn’t seem to care till Peko stood up slammed the table with such force, both cups jumped at least an inch. She reached for her sword that was usually kept on her back but when she tried to grasp it, all she held was air. Eyes hungry with fury, she walked up to the man with ease, hands curled up into fists.

“You want the briefcase? Correct?”

The world destroyer shook his head, “And I thought you were smarter than that, how boring. Your asinine moves do nothing but seal your fate.”

Of course, as an ultimate swordswoman she instinctively grabbed the nearest sword-like object near her which happened to be a small knife. It fit in her hands naturally as she posed in a fighting stance.

“You’re wrong, my asinine moves only seal your fate.”

Peko quickly lurched forward, perfectly aiming the knife at his heart. She thought she had him till the knife made contact with him, he continued to stand tall. Her eye’s widened as she lurched a bit too forward and fell right through him. She landed face first, the knife a few inches away. Peko turned around only to find the man standing on top of her.

“Who are you, and what is your business with my master?”

Before he could come up with some witty reply, Peko slid upwards and grabbed the knife. But instead of pointing it at him, she held it to her stomach. The world destroyer did nothing but watch, his red eyes blazing.

“I-I failed to protect him,” she said as the realisation set in. The knife had started to penetrate her skin and blood started to seep out of the wound and stain her suit. She started to push down on the knife harder, and drag it slowly upwards until it reached the bottom of her breasts. The blood began spreading outwards, her shirt now heavily soaked with pink. Peko smiled and threw the knife away letting the already open wound do it’s work.

And as the darkness began to flood her eyesight, the smile on her face grew wider.

——

Their surrounds were now a bunch of mixed up code. Peko stood, shocked, she looked around only to find the same man from her dream in front of her. A faint outline of a smile seemed to appear on her face.

“Am I finally returning?”

The man smiled, “Welcome back Peko.”

——

Fuyuhiko sat in silence, he now could see why Sonia was quiet herself. This peace was not to last long as someone started to tap on Fuyuhiko’s shoulder. He shrugged them off. “Go away Sonia, leave me alone.”

“Okay, for starters I’m not Sonia. And two, you might want to take your head off her capsule.”

It was such a familiar voice, so full of light like a beacon in the darkness. Fuyuhiko sat up and turned to face the voice.

“Hajime? When did you get in here?”

Fuyuhiko found himself only to be shushed as Hajime cupped a hand around his mouth and turned his attention to the capsule as it began to open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legend says that if you squint hard enough you might just see a bit of fuyuhiko/hajime at the end


	3. Chapter 3

Sonia rushed over to the capsule, which was now completely opened. The body inside still lay lifeless, with no hint of waking up. Sonia would’ve considered herself impatient, but she then looked at Fuyuhiko who was practically about to grow a few more inches by the way he kept bouncing up and down in anticipation. Sonia then looked over at Hajime, or Izuru, she still wasn’t sure. But as always, he was calm, he probably knew what was going to happen.

Sonia turned her attention back to the capsule just in time for a pair of red eyes to be beaming back at her. She then realized, Peko’s eyes just opened. She smiled widely at the sight of a classmate and leaned over to hug her only to be stopped by Fuyuhiko grabbing her out of the capsule and enveloping her in a homely hug. Hajime watched them and smiled, the power of Izuru Kamukura was truly something to fear, but also something to praise.

After a while, Fuyuhiko finally let get go of a dazed Peko, who looked more or less confused. The gray-haired girl glanced thoughtfully around the room, her eyes bouncing back and forth between walls. She then turned her gaze back to Fuyuhiko. Sonia swore she saw her smile.

“Y-young, master?” she was able to stutter. Fuyuhiko swallowed and nodded. For a yakuza, he seemed pretty vulnerable. Fuyuhiko reached out not only for Hajime to pull him back and shake his head.

“We need to check on her vitals,” he said sternly as if now his Izuru side was coming out. Surprisingly, Fuyuhiko agreed to it, he too probably realized the importance of health first. Especially considering how her execution went down.

Both Sonia and Fuyuhiko stepped back as Hajime wheeled over a wheelchair. He gestured for Fuyuhiko to come closer and he did right away. The both of them slowly swung Peko’s legs over the capsule’s opening, before carefully carrying her to the wheelchair where Hajime wheeled her away, and out of the capsule room.

\-- --

Hajime set the stethoscope on the table next to Peko, who was lying in one of the beds in the hospital. It looked identical to the one in the simulation, except a bit cleaner. Fuyuhiko stayed anxious in the lobby, while Sonia rushed around the islands getting new clothes and food. Peko, who had begun to say words beyond ‘young master’ and ‘hello’.

Hajime wasn’t going to lie. He was terrified at what to do next. Especially since Peko was the first to be awakened. Of course, there was the whole getting past having Izuru be apart of him when his power was a large contributing factor into them having to kill each other. But not only each other, the events following his surgery led to _her_ death. Even the sound of her name was hard to bear.

The next hurdle for the group was including Peko back. Despite being close to her, Hajime could tell Fuyuhiko would have the hardest time. Their confessions before her execution were to be differentiated from the simulation. Was it the extreme circumstance that brought it out? Or was it real? Hajime told himself not to think much of it, thinking it was a horrible plot line for some kind of drama. Reality or fiction? (Or maybe both perhaps?)

Peko looked up at him, “Is everything alright, Hajime?” He nodded.

“You seem to be in pretty good condition,” he replied, “You’ll just have to stay here for one night, then you can start physical therapy tomorrow.”

“Physical therapy?” she asked, her tone confused yet her face void of any emotion.

“Yeah, you know, because of your,” he stopped for a moment, looking for any indication of remembrance on her face, but still nothing. He continued, “your execution, though it may have been a simulation, it still had harrowing effects on your body.”

Her eyes widened, “What effects?”

“Well,” he said, “You can still walk, but it will hurt. _A_ _lot._ ”

She swallowed and subtly nodded her head, “Can I see him?”

\-- --

Fuyuhiko pushed around Peko on a squeaky wheelchair around the island. She now had on a pair of leggings and a pink shirt that Sonia brought. It wasn’t a colour she was used to, but it was definitely comfier than the old hospital gown she was in before. Sonia even apologized when she showed up to her hospital room with it. Nevertheless, Peko was glad Sonia was there. She had helped her freshen up, and even let her walk the 20 feet from her room to the bathroom, ignoring Hajime’s advice. Now, she and Fuyuhiko were to go to the music venue, to catch up with Kazuichi, Akane, and the others. But before they went there, Peko made one request.

“Are you sure Peko?” Fuyuhiko asked with caution as they stopped in front of her desired destination.

“I’m very sure,” she said with a somewhat more of a stern voice than her usual tone. “After all, we are going to be living on this island, might as well do this now or never.”

Fuyuhiko shrugged, “Whatever you want,” and wheeled her into the beach house.

It was still as she had remembered it, the refrigerator in the back next to the storage closet, the shower room now with working showers, and the back door. Peko looked around, her eyes settling in one place for a while before moving to the next. On the other hand, Fuyuhiko shut his eyes tightly, he can just imagine it, the metal bat below the bench, the way Mahiru tried to scold him, the anger building up inside, then slowly turning into some sort of rage yet thankfulness that Peko was there.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Peko looking up at him. “Are you okay, young master?”

“Yeah-I guess. Can we get the fuck out of here now?”

“Yes, let’s go. We shouldn't keep the others waiting too long.” Fuyuhiko sighed in relief as he hastily wheeled Peko out of the beach house, and towards the music venue.

By the time they arrived, the rest of the group was already there. Hajime listening to Kazuichi ramble on about his latest machine, Sonia behind the bar, and Akane at the food table by herself, but she didn’t seem to mind as she proceeded to stuff about half of the snacks on the table in her mouth before looking up to see Fuyuhiko and Peko walking up.

“Mm! Feco!” she exclaimed, mouth full of food mumbling all her words. The others looked at them.

“Oh hey! Hajime!,” Kazuichi playfully punched Hajime in the shoulder, “You didn’t tell me Peko woke up?” Hajime scratched the back of his head.

“It’s called a surprise you know.”

“I know,” he replied, “who’s next anyway?”

“I hope it’s Gundam,” said Sonia, who was filling a couple of glasses with some sort of alcoholic liquid. The others stared.

“What? Yes, it’s alcoholic but we’re like, twenty-two aren’t we?” Everyone shrugged and averted their attention back to what they were doing before. Fuyuhiko gently put a hand on Peko’s shoulder, she looked up.

“I’m glad you’re back Peko.” And as if that triggered some sort of emotional rift in her mind, a smile appeared across her face as her cheeks turned pink.

“T-thank you. I am glad to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this short story!


End file.
